Surprise, Surprise
by I am Bianca Daughter of Hades
Summary: Andromeda Black HATES surprises. Ted Tonks, on the other hand, LOVES surprises. To no one's surprise, Ted decides to give our lovely Ms. Black a 'little' surprise. "Or, in other words, a Tonks-less day so far. And she was enjoying it. Very, very much. Until the absolute bane of her existence made his grand entrance into the library."


**Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter story! XD Okay, you may have guessed from my penname that all of my stories (until now) are in the PJO fandom. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE HP before I loved PJO. BUT I published my first Fanfiction in the PJO fandom and I got hooked since I got a lot of support and inspiration! But strictly speaking, I actually first started writing Fanfiction in the HP universe. I just didn't publish it...Now, I barely have time to finish all the projects I planned for just PJO so you probably shouldn't expect to much HP fanfiction unless I suddenly get inspiration or I gor distracted from writing PJO (again).**

**I wrote Ted and Andromeda because it is my current HP couple obsession. It is one of my personal favorites in the HP universe! (James and Lily is the other one. Those two are LEGENDARY.)**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is forever the genius who wrote Harry Potter. Not me. J. K. ROWLING!**

* * *

Andromeda Elladora Black _hates_ surprises.

She happened to like knowing what may happen and who are her friends or foes, thank you very much.

Theodore Charles 'Ted' Tonks, on the other hand, happens to _love_ surprises.

He loved the way life is full of it and what it may bring.

And the most wonderful thing about surprises is that a certain Andromeda Black hates it.

Another thing that Andromeda hates is a certain Mr. Ted Tonks.

And that certain Ted Tonks is all for giving her with a little 'surprise'.

It was another peaceful night, almost midnight, in the library somewhere in November around Andromeda's seventh year.

Or, in other words, a Tonks-less day so far.

And she was enjoying it. Very, _very _much.

Until the absolute bane of her existence made his grand entrance into the library.

Ted _Bloody _Tonks.

With his straggly, dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes completed with his tall, muscular build and his easy going, ever happy attitude, he was considered a heartthrob by many thoughtless and tasteless girls in her year.

Not that it will ever affect her.

She was _Andromeda Black_, for Merlin's sake! Glossy, mahogany hair curling down to her waist, slender figure, enigmatic dark eyes with her outspokenness and brilliance as well as her heritage, she was respected, well-liked, lusted after, looked up to, and perhaps even feared. Not to mention her infamous rivalry with Ted Bloody Tonks.

Strutting to the seat opposite of her, the bloody prat took a seat cockily, flipping open a book.

Andromeda didn't mind him as long as he shut his mouth and quit annoying the living sunlight out of her.

And then he had to ruin it by speaking.

"So, how's it going, Drommie?"

Andromeda merely scowled, "I told you for the billionth time, my name is _Andromeda_. Of course, that might be too much for your tiny little mudblood brain."

It was more than a little infuriating to see him unscathed by her insult. Instead, he merely chuckled and tutted disapprovingly, "My, my. Looks like you're losing your touch. According to you, I don't have a brain."

Andromeda's scowl deepened as she furiously concentrated on her 'much more interesting than Ted Bloody Tonks' book on Arithmathy. "You have a micro-mini brain. And whoever said anything about you having brain cells?"

She could feel him smirking imperiously as he put a hand on his heart jokingly, "Oh, how you wound me."

Nearly ripping a page as she flipped it angrily, she muttered darkly, "What do you want, Tonks?"

The blonde smiled demurely and said mysteriously, "I want to give you something."

Andromeda didn't bother to look up as she raised an eyebrow and said dryly, "If you meant your virginity, if you still have it, I'm less than interested."

Tonks chuckled, "No, no. Looks like the pretty pureblood princess got some jokes. Oh, and I still have my virginity, thank you very much."

Andromeda sighed impatiently as she finished yet another page, "Get to the point."

Dread and, strange enough, a tiny bit of excitement hung in her stomach as Ted Bloody Tonks leaned across the table to whisper, "A surprise."

Andromeda groaned as she snapped her book shut, "Not _another_ surprise. The last surprise you gave me left my hair blue and my body purple. You're bloody sick."

"Hey! That wasn't_ half _as bad as the time you glued me to my chair in Binns's classroom and stuck the chair with a Permanent Sticking Charm to the floor! Do you bloody know what it's like to listen to Binns's classroom for five bloody hours?!" She would've laughed at his comical expression if it weren't for the fact she wouldn't. Well, her pride will never allow her. Ted caught the tip of her lips lift faintly and allowed himself a private smile, "Anyways...you'd like the surprise."

Andromeda went back to being herself immediately and scoffed, "You'd probably enjoy it more than I do. But, if you will excuse me, I have more important things to do than dealing with you." She snapped her book shut and got up abruptly, making her way to the bookshelf she got her book from.

She didn't hear Ted Tonks get up quietly and follow her there discreetly.

She found the section she was looking for and put her book back where it belong with satisfaction. Well, almost satisfaction.

"So, don't you want to know what the surprise is?" An aggravating voice drawled behind her.

She whipped her head around, mahogany curls flying, to glare at Ted Bloody Tonks, leaning on the bookshelf lightly. Andromeda eyed him square in the eyes, "No, I don't."

He put his hand beside her head as he leaned in close to her, blocking her way out, "Are you sure you don't?"

She gulped silently.

For one, she wanted to slap the bloody hell out of him for coming this close.

For another...the closeness was uncomfortable yet completely comfortable at the same time.

She nodded slowly, barely daring to breathe.

He chuckled, his warm (mudblood) breath hot on her cheeks, "Are you sure, Dromeda?"

She looked up into his eyes with annoyance and something else she couldn't quite make out as she hissed, "The name's _Andromeda!"_

Without another word, Ted covered her lips with his.

For a moment, she stood rigid, barely able to process what was happening.

He was a lowly mudblood for Merlin's sake!

But she couldn't deny how perfectly they seem to fit together and how she was practically melting into his embrace.

She'd have to resist. She was a Black. She was a pureblood. She was Andromeda Elladora Black, Slytherin Head Girl, nemesis of Theodore Bloody Tonks. She simply _can't_.

But there will always be that one time when you break the rules.

So, she kissed back with a warm yet raging fire, throwing her arms around his neck naturally.

If Ted Tonks was even slightly a bit surprised, he certainly didn't show it.

For a few, much too short minutes, it was Ted, surprisingly, who broke the contact.

As they rested their foreheads against each other's breathlessly, Ted broke into a slow, mischievous smile, "Don't you want to know what the surprise is?"

"What? It's not the...the..." Andromeda whispered feverishly, feeling tingly and hot all over. Her mind was all jumbled and she could barely register the fact she just snogged a Muggle-born. And not just any Muggle-born, THE most annoying Hufflepuff Muggle-born ever to disgrace the halls of Hogwarts.

"No, not our little snog, unfortunately," Ted chuckled slightly then his voice dropped to a low, husky whisper, "The surprise was...," his lips way to close to her ear for her comfort, "how much you enjoyed the kiss."

With one last smirk, Ted Tonks left the library quickly before Andromeda can get out of her shock and send him to the hospital wing or maybe even St. Mungo's.

Andromeda leaned on the bookshelf lightly, still in a complete daze. Somewhere deep down in her heart, she knew it wasn't really a surprise.

Even if it was...maybe surprises weren't so bad after all.

Just _maybe_.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think about this? How did I write them? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! XD**


End file.
